Dreama
The Draema were forged in the fiery heart of the world, the Nether, at the beginning of Uthrandir. Magical energy and magma combined into the creation of their race, making them from equal parts fire and earth. Like the Fae, the Draema were one of the races not to be created directly by Ireneus and so some consider them to be demonic and heretical, even going so far as to hunt them down and kill them. In the early days of the race they existed as little more than simply another beast like creature of the Nether. They preyed on the other beings of their homeland not for food or sustenance, but simply for pleasure; the Draema learned that to maintain themselves they must drink often from a source of magma. This led them to become a harsh race that often solves its disputes through violence and this would shape their future in ways they could never foresee. Tribal instincts came naturally to the Draema and soon only a few of the race chose to remain as bestial creatures; these would eventually become the monstrosities known as Balrog. As they learned to live together they carved symbols and patterns into themselves with tools fashioned from hard quartz tools. Alchemy using nether-wart as a base ingredient was first discovered by their race, and led them to become far more advanced in the field than most other races of the time. The Dwarves were to become one of the most despised races of the Draema. Their intense lust for gold and gems led them ever closer to the Draemas’ fiery home throughout the Age of Blaze and incursions with the beastlike Balrogs were to sour the relationship between the two races forever. Throughout the Age of Blaze and the Age of Embers a war between the two races was fought deep underground while the world burned above. The Dwarves tired of the constant attacks by what they saw as Draema soon led expeditions into the Nether to hunt and kill whole tribes of the peaceful and civilised. This was met by swift and brutal ferocity when the most warmongering of their race proclaimed that the Dwarves were a threat to their survival, and must be destroyed. This decision led to a series of battles of which the consequences are still being felt today. Barak Nor was one of the great victories for the Draema. Soon after the Dwarves had fought off an attack by the Goblins they found themselves being fought by an enemy that was coming out of the ground beneath them. As they fled from their homes they left the ancient fortress desolate and ruined, never to look as glorious as it once did. During the aftermath of the Age of Embers the Draema would use these abandoned fortresses as gateways to the lands of Sun and Stars above. 'Physical Description' Age: Spawned from the sulphurous ash and magma in the Nether the Draema age at the speed that rock erodes. This gives them a lifespan of a few thousand soli, until they literally degrade to the dust from whence they came. Height: Standing at 10 ft tall, these ashen behemoths stand well above most of the other races. Often they have horns or other things protruding from them, adding to their already immense height. Weight: '''With great height comes great weight too: being made of stone they weigh a considerable amount. As Draema consume lava they increase in size, the equivalent of a Human becoming overweight after eating too much. Some are formed from different consistencies of rock and ash to others, making similar sized Draema often differ greatly in weight. '''Garments: Very few of these denizens of Uthrandir have ever worn clothes. This is partly due to having no specific regions that require covering: Draema are neither male nor female and they do not give birth, hence there is nothing that is required to be covered to preserve their modesty. However, they are sometimes seen decorating themselves with patterns and drawings carved into the rock of their bodies. This is a symbol of their standing in society; the more and elaborate the carvings you have, the more powerful and influential you are considered. Appearance: The stony skin and glowing eyes of this race make it one of the most imposing in Uthrandir. Their often beautifully detailed carvings on themselves make them seem almost elegant on some occasions. The carvings on a Draema detail what its personality is, similar to the way a Human may wear clothes to express themselves. Below their hard and stony skin lies the fiery molten heart of the Draema: inside they are magma, boiling and frothing. This causes them to glow at the points where there skin cracks in movement and also means that their eyes and mouth shine like candles in the dark. This means they have night vision, not because they can see in the dark, but because by looking at something the glow from their eyes illuminates it. Category:Races Category:Server Lore Category:Dreama Category:Nether